The present invention relates to a light marker which is positioned on a fishing rod to detect the flow of fish at night.
There are various light equipments such as fluorescent lamps, fluorescent buoys, and flashlights for detecting the flow of fish at night. Most of the light equipments cannot be positioned on the end portion of a fishing rod. Thus the user has to use one hand to hold the light equipments and another hand to hold the fishing rod. Since most light equipments generate strong light, most fish will not stay around the hook area.